demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
The warrior
'''The Warrior '''is a story that shows the development of Melissa Bracardi, a demigod daughter of Ares. This also includes her frist challenge in the world of Greek Mythology. The Warrior The battle field was littered with unconscious soldiers and beaten men. Most of the time, a child of Ares would win the war games, but this time it was going to be a miracle if we won. Gazing at the enemy legion, I smiled. I never liked anything easy. When things were easy, I grew bored, that was my mentality. Either you were difficult with me, and I would like your company or you'd be a bore and I would exterminate you the hard way. Turning to my brothers and sisters, I smiled. "Alright, so it seems like they have strategies on their side." I murmured. "Kyle, Conner and Kratos! Line up!" Pulling forward three teenaged boys appeared. Kyle was a skinny kid with barely any mass but a neat trimm of muscule on the twidge for arms he had. He held crazy curly blonde hair and brown eyes. Conner was a bit on the heavy side, with a linebacker's body a buzz cut and deep brown eyes. Kratos was the only one that stuck out like a sore thumb. He had green eyes, a bald head and seemed to just enjoy being shirtless in combat. He looked more like a spartan soldier back during the Greek Phlanax Ages. He held a deep scar on his right eye and had a muscular build. With a hesitant gaze, I wondered exactly what he was gaining by showing off his body. "Kratos." I called. "See that opening at the right - take it." "Sure thing." He grunted. With a pure reflex, Kratos charged into the battle field. Glancing at the other two, I smiled. "Boys, why don't you help him with the arieal assult, use you're quivers and arrows to attack the army." "What will the rest of them do?" Conner asked. With a sly smile, I gazed at him. "We're going to charge forward," I faced the army as they rushed in. "Everyone, defenses at ultima! Attack first, as questions later! Lets go! For Ares!" "ARES!" The legion cheered as we all charged into battle together. End of Chapter 1 . . . Storming the fortress, wasn't one of the best parts of the battle. I charged in a hack and slash manner avoiding contact with my enemies, while I drove straight through the army. The enemy legion was compossed of the most crafty and agile characters within the Greek Phlanax. Pummbling the crap out of the biggest and toughest soldier in front of me, I glanced up at the commander of the enemy legion. Elizabeth Goshorn. She held long rose curls of blonde hair and transparent grey eyes that constantly shifted from pale blue to an graveled grey. It was like her eyes were a reflection of her surroundings. Chraging forward, I jumped and landed before her with a mischeivious smile on my face. "Elizabeth. The priestess of Athena. You're mighty bold?" I smirked. "To challenge the might of Ares, the God of war and Bloodlust is something many do not do without good intention. Am I right?" "Melissa Bracardi." Elizabeth's voice trailed off almost as if she were talking to thin air. Her eyes weren't focused and almost held the impression as if she were looking right through her. "A Child of Ares, yet you act as if you were not. The God of War is in fact a dangerous one to triffle with. If you do not understand what he does." "He is a savage! A ruthless warrior, like all his children are. We take pride in that!" I cried. Gazing at the priestess I wondered exactly what she was aiming at. "Do you question, why Athena is a virgin goddess?" Elizabeth asked. "The goddess is one who deals with sole purity, she is one of the mind not of the body. While sex can be both mental and physical, she seeks no persuit of it." "It's because when you are wise, you can be clouded by emotions and sexual persuit." Elizabeth replied. "The strongest warrior, knows that conflict without reason is nothing but carnage and chaos. As a war child, you should know that is not a true reason for war." "I do know that." I replied. "That was how I thought about war, when I was younger. I thought about it like it was a stupid and selfish action. Men going off to war, while the women were left back to raise the kids. I actually thought my father was like that too." "Do you resent, Ares?" Elizabeth asked. "Do you hate the fact that you are a child of a Greek God of war? Being the spawn of a man who went out conqured a woman and left for the thirst of battle." "Elizabeth, I would really like to see how well you speak without that tongue of yours." I replied inraged. By now, this priestess, this blessed virgin, had insulted me not only once but twice. Gripping the handle on my sword, I charged at her. With a sudden turn, she gaurded herself with her staff. Our eyes gazed into each others with a mixture of passion and indifference. I felt angry. How dare she criticize me?! How dare she insult the might of Ares, and his children. I couldn't forgive a lowly priestess, especially one of the vestial goddesses, Athena. Knocking her back on her feet, I gazed at the priestess, with intent for battle. "Fine then!" I called out. "I wanted to speak reasonably, but battle seems to be more your style. Prepare yourself, follower of Athena. When I'm through with you, I'll make sure your sisters in arms, will never oppose the might of the spartan king, Ares!" In a clash of weapons, our words fell on deaf ears as we began the endless dance of conflict and violence. End of Chapter 2 . . . . Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Stories